Mr Prefect
by AchicknamedBob
Summary: Naruto -an energetic, though eternally clumsy boy, who is like most people who knows his dreams of going out with the "Prince" of their school, Sasuke. Somehow, he finally gets his dream, but will love conquer all? And why is Sasuke act so strange?
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s) note: Bob: thank for look at my story, people of earth! You don't know how happy this makes me.**

**ShyGuy: get over yourself,**

**KittyCat: yeah were here too**

**ShyGuy: yeah, all you really do is proof read it**

**Bob: … hey I wrote this story **

**KittyCat: who give you the awesome plot, by side you suck at proof reading too, like a hand for a handy, was cover in mistake**

**Bob: I got lazy, so sue me**

**ShyGuy& KittyCat: FINE!**

**Bob: what!... I hate my life**

**Declaimer: Bob: holy crap, I think I own naruto! ShyGuy/KittyCat: really! Bob: nope! Ha! Ha… now I'm sad**

**Warning: bad language, bad plot, boyxboy don't like, don't read.( there's mistakes, sorry i got lazy, please don't hate me)**

**Summary: **Naruto -an energetic, though eternally clumsy boy, who is like most people who knows his dreams of going out with the "Prince" of their school, Sasuke. Somehow, he finally gets his dream, but will love conquer all? And why is Sasuke act so strange. This hilarious and surprising, love story with a twist is a must-read!

**Mr. Prefect**

_CAN'T BE LATE! CAN'T BE LATE!_Naruto is never much for showing up on time. "No! Don't close the gate!" he shouted. But the man at the door just smirked and tired to close it anyway. _Like hell you do!_ He made a jump for it and mange to slide in. Too bad, he slides faces first. Everyone stand around him stocked. "Hey you alright?" a person asked. "Tha... that must hurt" another comment. He popped his head up. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah. It's fine, so why don't you try getting up?" a firm, hard voice asked. He grabs the person hand, to help him up. To see it was Sasuke who help him!_ Sasuke!_ He quickly pulls his hand away from Sasuke, and made a dash for it, but tripped trying. He picked his self up and ran even faster. But he ran into some kids back, spinning around and hit the gate. As every laughed at him. "He's a funny thing- hey Sasuke how do you know that boy?" some random girl asked. "He in my class" the raven gazed at Naruto running away and a smirked can across his face. _No! No! This is so humiliating, I just want to die! Why!.. Out of all people, did I fall in front of Sasuke! _Naruto was behind a build slamming his head into a wall._ Idiot! Idiot! Why am I such loser!_

"Go to class! The bell rang!" the school nurse said. "I don't want to! Granny!" Tsunade grumbled. "You're being stupid! Your head isn't even bleeding that much. It's a little wound." The young blond whimper "It's a wound of the heart that can't be cured! Just send me home!" Tsunade growled and hit Naruto against the head and throw out of the room, and was send to class._ How am I going to faces Sasuke? He probably going to laughs at me. He'll be ashamed of knowing me because I'm clumsy dope!_ Naruto open the door to the class. He took in a big breath of air as he walked in. and was face to face with the raven. "I have to thank you for putting on a show for us Naruto" a kid yelled. "You're the reason I come to school, as always the clown of the school!" another said. It went on and on from there. Naruto growled. _I'm going to bury you guys! Whoever yelled out that crap just made my hit listed! _"Everyone, be quiet. Phys. has been changed to first period, so go and get ready." Sasuke said "Naruto, go back to your seat, as well." "Huh? Um…O.k." As Sasuke pass Naruto he whisper in Naruto ear. "Don't mind what they're saying. There's no need for you to be ashamed." Sasuke continued walking. Naruto just had to do a double take. He just wants to scream. _Sasuke you're such a cool guy!_

Kiba told his friend as they got ready for P.E., "Sasuke is Sasuke, he the best there is. Do you know how many girls there are after him? He's handsome and smart no doubted. He got money and a great background. A person like that is hard to fine now a days." Kiba continued. "And you're not the only guy after him Nar. There a lot of boys who just as scared as you. He even got teacher after him." He stopped tying his shoe and when over to Naruto. He put his hands on his shoulder. "Now do you really think you have changes?" Naruto grab Kiba shirt. "What did you just say?" Naruto shouted. Kiba then turn the table and grab Naruto shirt. "No way are you like him, you're clumsy, a dope and not to mention violent!" they both stop and turn to Sasuke. "Just look at him…get real Nar." Kiba signed. "I don't know who kid he is, but I want a pieces of that cake." A P.E. teacher said to another. "If only I was 10 year younger" the other said. "Oh, oh, it's Sasuke!" some girl yelped. Even some boys start too blushed when Sasuke can near them._ Sasuke why do you have to be so awesome? Everyone in the school wants you, maybe Kiba right… for once, and I should give up on you… you're probably not even gay! _Naruto grab his hair, " why me!" he shouted. Everyone stop and turn to the duo. " Naruto, go down to the office. I don't like yelling in my class" the P.E. teacher said. The gym busted out in laughter. Naruto hang his head down low and made the slow trip to the office.

" Stupid teacher, making me do clean up duty." Naruto grumbled to his self as he took out the trash. " Tell me the reason why." He heard someone say. He turns the corner. And there stand Sasuke and Sakura._ It's Sasuke! What with this serious atmosphere... Is she confessing to him? _Naruto couldn't help but stare at the two most gorgeous people in school._ She the princess of the school! They were made for each other!_ "Fine." Sasuke signed. Naruto was about to turn around knowing his heart wouldn't be able to take it. " I'll tell you the reason why I can't go out with you." The raven hair boy faces change into a glared. Naruto stop and turn his head back around._ Eh? Did I just hear right?_ " What aspect of me do you find attractive? Be honest you only chose me to show off, like some accessories. Isn't that it?" she stepped a little back. " I hate people like you. If it doesn't meet your standards, you throw it away without hesitation and look for a new toy to play with." He smirked at her. " Sasuke you-" she start but Sasuke cut her off. " Am I wrong?… You tell me the last relationship you been in last more than a month, and I take it back." Sakura hesitated. He turn away from her. " If you're pissed, say something back. But that wouldn't proved you right would it?" Naruto was stunned._ That was a bit harsh. I've never seen Sasuke say something with so much emotion, it was mean but still. _Sakura wasn't going down without a fight. " YOU BASTARD!" she raised her hand to slap him. But Sasuke grab midstream. " Are we done Ms. Haruno." He smirked and leaned in real closed to her face, " good, now don't ever call me out for a reason like this again." he released his gasp on her hand. A million thought came across Naruto mind._ He's even colder than I imagined. Now I know I should make him my enemy._ Naruto was stuck in his own thought, that he didn't see Sasuke coming behind him. Naruto turn his head to see more of the sensed, when he saw Sasuke pop out. Naruto quickly made a dash for it but hit a tree. Naruto in a dazed, fell onto his butt. "Why… why would anyone plant a tree here." " Are you okay?" Sasuke asked._ No, I feel like digging myself under this tree!_ Sasuke signed help Naruto up. " You're a real trouble-maker, aren't you?" "Uh..Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" " you heard?" Sasuke cut in, Naruto nodded. " Will you pretend that you didn't hear anything? I don't want any rumors to spread." Sasuke lead Naruto to a bench and sat him down. " Of..Of course! I won't say a thing!"

Naruto was trying hard not to blush. " Really?... Naruto turn to Sasuke. " There something I don't understand…" he start to scratch the back of his head. "Hn." " Why did you say no to her? Sakura is very popular, and pretty. How high are your standards?" Naruto cover his mouth, that last part slip out. But Sasuke didn't seem to noticed, he even chuckled. " I think I'm very selfish." Naruto gasped, Sasuke ignored it and contained " I want someone whom I can trust, who will really take care of me. It doesn't matter popular or not, pretty or ugly." Sasuke turn too looked Naruto in the eyes, " It doesn't even matter if the person male or female. I just want someone who can even love my faults and the selfness within me." They both went silenced. Sasuke turn to look away, and Naruto couldn't help himself. " If it was me, I wouldn't care about that. I can like you regardless without any regrets." Sasuke snap his head back to Naruto. Naruto quickly put his hand on his mouth,_ damn it, damn it, what wrong with me!_ " Really," Sasuke lean closer to Naruto and removed his hand and held it gently. " Then…" Naruto heart was beating so fasted he couldn't breathe. " Sasuke! What are you doing? I was looking for you!" some student yelled. Sasuke drop Naruto hand. Naruto faces broken in half."Ah- sorry!" Sasuke said getting up to leave. _Hey, hey… you can't just leave! Things were going so well just now!_ Naruto felled to the ground. _What was the rest of what you were going to say?_ Tears were running down his face. Sasuke was long gone now. He just want to yell ' why me!'

Naruto was running for the gate of the school, late (again). _Damn, why did I have to have that dream about Sasuke _**( author note: I'm pretty sure you guys get the idea )…**_ now I'm late!_ Naruto noticed a brunch of people make in before him. "No!" Naruto didn't make in the gate in time. He bang his hands against the bars. " That's too bad. Anyone arriving now will be marked late." The teacher at the gate chuckled. " AHHH NO~ LET ME IN." Naruto pleaded. The man just shook his head no. " I was so close~" naruto moaned falling to the ground. Not far, stood a dark hair raven boy, with a grin on his face. 'Teacher~ you're so mean~ I even skipped breakfast so I could make it on time~' Naruto yelled. "Hahaha- its Naruto. I thought it was a little chaotic this morning it's him again?" three other boys where looking out the window too. Sasuke just ignored them and continued to look at Naruto, he was being penalized for being late, by doing push up. "Hey- but isn't he kind of cute though?" the one in the middle said. That sure got Sasuke attendance. "What! Sai! Those are the kind of boys you like?" the boy next to him shouted. Sai smiled " I guess so…why? What's wrong with him? " I knew there was a reason behind why you kept bothering him." The boy rap his arm around Sai head. " You naughty bastard. He's not what we had in mind when you told us you like guy, but what are we to judies. But don't worry we'll take care of everything. We're experts in this field." The boys just laughed. Unaware of the dark oral behind them.

"Ah, I'm so tired." Naruto grunted, walking in to class. "You know, I felt bad watching you do push up, with those short legs. I kelp wondering what it's like being born so short~" Sai teased. " SAI- YOU- BASTARD-!" naruto growled throw clenched teeth. He repeated kick Sai in the leg. " I'm in no mood, Sai!" Sasuke just stared at them. " You two should stop it" Sasuke said calmly. " It's time for class… right, teacher" Naruto stop in a second. " Heh, heh, oh! Tech. when did you get here?" Naruto said a little nervous. " Since the beginning of this oral deal." The teacher cross his arms. " Sai, Naruto for your punishment for fighting in class is you **both** will clean the music room for 1 week." " What! Teach- he started it. Why do we get the same punishment? Stop side with Sai~ this so not fair." " You complaining? Then how about month?" " But you know, cleaning is good for the heart" naruto quickly add. Naruto glance over to Sasuke, who was look back. He quickly turn his head._ Why do he always catch me doing something stupid?_

"_Oh no, oh no I forgot my textbook, I brought the wrong one!" Naruto shot up, running out the classroom. " Hurry back~" Kiba said. " I well-" Naruto ran into the door. 'Stupid.' 'I'm not surprised.' _Some student grumbled. Naruto returned, but with a bloody nose and out of breath. Kiba just patted his back, with a –good job, good job,- look on. The teacher, begin his long, boring monologue about history. _Aww, what is he talking about, this is so boring… he talk so low and long! It just.. It just make me… want to…_ " Naruto!... come on Naruto wake up," Kiba tired. But it was too late, he was fast asleep, drooling on his paper, with his textbook up for no one to see. "No, it wasn't me…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, " Just one more bite…" the teacher snapped. " Naruto get up now!" He slammed his textbook on Naruto desk. Naruto shot up. " What! Oh, noodle man you came at lasted. Quick feed the kids!" the whole class stopped. Even Sasuke was frozen. Naruto stopped " huh? What! Where am I?" then whole class burst out in laughter. ' Noodle man huh,' ' thank god! You call him Naruto,' ' help! Help! Where starving!" the some boys joked. Naruto flip them off, " like I'm the only one who was falling asleep,"

Kiba and Naruto where sitting in the cafeteria" dude this is starting to get embarrassing for me," Kiba said, getting out his lunch. " Hey, did you guys see Sasuke face?" Ino, had joined them. " It's the first time I've ever seen him laugh like that." Naruto sighed heavily, " I don't want my food anymore, and I lost my appetite." He then push away his food. " Yeah right, you just ate 2 roll of sushi, bread, three bottle of coke, and Ino lunch too," Naruto stuck out his tongue " that what I call a small meal" they start too laughed. Naruto got up, " bathroom break!"Sasuke was carrying a bunch of paper to a classroom. When Naruto passed by. " Naruto perfect timing, will you help me carry this?" "Sure," Naruto instantly replied. "Thanks, it was a bit much." " No problem," naruto blushed. " By the way, what were you dreaming about earlier?" Sasuke asked as they walk down the hall. " Oh! That… that was one of my reoccurring dream, where the great noodle man came to save the day, I'm his side kick, my power is that I can eat anything and everything…" Sasuke listen on as Naruto graph out his dream. Naruto stop, " sorry. I said too much.." " No, it's was funny." Sasuke reassured. " Naruto, you're always so bright, I feel very comfortable around you." Naruto stop. Throw his fist in the air._ Yes~_! Sasuke chucked. " There's no reason to wait any longer." Sai friends told him " after school you two are alone, tell him." Sai rubbed his neck. " …O.K… I will" Sai replied. Naruto had help Sasuke and when back to his friend. So Sasuke was luckily enough to hear this little oral deal.

After school, Sai was using the bathroom, when Sasuke walk in. " oh, class rep. you didn't leave yet?" Sai asked him. " Sai, you like naruto, right" Sai was taking off guard, " how… how did you know? Was it that obvious? How embarrassing…" Sasuke leaned in close to Sai. " Sorry, but you're going to have to step aside. Sai step back. "What are-" " you'll find out" Sasuke laughter." somebody help~!" Sai was locked in a closet with a boom in his way!

" That bastard ran away!" naruto growled. " When I find him-" he was cut off by a wonder sound of a piano._ It that a piano, who's playing it?_ Naruto walked in the music room, to find Sasuke! Naruto was love stunned and fell on the door. " Oh, Naruto! I was waiting for you." Naruto heart was racing, " Wh…why?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. " Naruto what do you think of me?" naruto was shocked " of… of course I like you, you're cool, mature, kind-hearted..anyhow, you're the best! Prefect!" naruto shouted " I'm not such a great guy like you think I am." Sasuke voice sound serious "I'm not perfect, nor am I mature. I make many stupid mistakes. I can be selfish and inconsiderate, I get jealous easily, too. Sasuke grab Naruto hands, " with all that said, would you still like me?" "of course!" Naruto replied instantly. " then…" Naruto held his breath, " Naruto, would you like to go out with me?"

**Bob: cliff hanger, would Naruto say yes?**

**ShyGuy: that an stupid cliff hanger, it's easily yes!**

**Bob: don't give it away!**

**KittyCat: I'm pretty sure everyone already knew, I mean the story about Naruto crush on Sasuke, why wouldn't he say yes?**

**Bob: because Sasuke really-* KittyCat and ShyGuy cover her mouth* mmh mmmh**

**ShyGuy: are you trying to give the story away, dumb ass! What the point of write a story if you're going to give out the stocking parts!**

**KittyCat: hey, ShyGuy let's tie her up! That shut her up…**

**ShyGuy: I knew there was a reason why were friends… but tying her up seem like a lot of work, let's just shot her**

**KittyCat: with what?**

**ShyGuy: I have a stick**

**Bob: stop it you too, no shooting in the house, ShyGuy! and put down the stick…. Please review and save my life!**

**ShyGuy: yeah, and if you don't we'll kill her, and bye bye story**

**KittyCat: you know we can just writing… it'll be way better,**

**Bob: heartless bastards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author(s) Note: Bob: hey, bob here, I'm not one for asking for things... so I'll have ShyGuy rudely point it out!**

**ShyGuy: hey A$$holes, do you want a new chapter or not, because we're getting hell hits, but no reviews! well, fuck you guys! because i don't put out story's and new chapters, for jerks**

**KittyCat: but, thanks for all of you who did review, you guys get a new chapter!**

**ShyGuy: everyone else well feel my wrath!**

**Bob: hey, ShyGuy you know if you keep cussing out the views, their stop viewing.**

**ShyGuy: you act, like i give a SHIT!**

**Warning: same as the other one!**

**Declamier: ShyGuy: fuck off! I get what I want, when I want it!**

**KittyCat: sorry folks, she didn't take her medician, take her away boys * guys in white come* ShyGuy: hey, don't touch me... let me go!**

**Bob: now, we can start the story!**

**Mr Prefect**

**Chapter 2- Meet the new couple!**

_' Naruto, would you like to go out with me?'_ the words keep replaying in Naruto head._ yes! of course i go out with you, but this could never happen. This must be a dream...A DREAM!..._ " ugh!" Naruto shot up from his bed. _wait a second._ Naruto slam his head againt the wall. " th- that, hurt..." _ it wasn't a dream, IT WASN"T A DREAM!" _He shot his arm in the air. " hmm. What a weird sleeping habit" a voice said from the door." leave me alone, I'm in a good mood, Iruka!" Iruka pick up the clock " well, mister good mood, I just want to tell you your, late" Naruto takes a long look at the clock. " Ahhh! damnnit, why didn't you wake me up, " " beacuse I'm tired of risking my life, just to wake you up," Iruka shot back.

_nope! not today, today the day, everything change._ Naruto was running to school. When the gate man was about to close the gate._ get real! their's no way I'm being late~_ Naruto shot off, even faster. He made a jump for a kid head, leaping over the gate. Landing prefectly on the other side. turn back and give up the peace sgin. " teacher, isn't that against school regulation?" "... I'm not really sure." Nothing was going to bring down Naruto, he was in a kick ass mood! " Hey. watch out!" some kid, kick a soccer ball, right over to Naruto. But, Naruto seem it coming, and head-shot it in! " goal!" _and, i mean nothing can bring me down!_ "hey, did you see that?" some guy ask who was watching from the second floor. " that, was Naruto right? what with him all of the sudden, is he taking herbalt tonic?" Sasuke listen in on the conversation. He couldn't help but smile. Naruto was running to class, he couldn't wait to see his new, dare i say it, boyfreind. " goood morning everyone!" Naruto shouted to the class. " good morning, naruto. You're happy today._ that smile going to kill me one of this days,_ Naruto giggled. " wait, when did they became so close." the student mumbled to each other. Sai, so happpen to walk in. Him and Sasuke exchange look's, then he turn to Naruto. " Naruto, can i talk to you for a second... outside." Sasuke look turn into a glared. " I want everyone, to turn in their math homework, before class start. And also, in case you guy's were wondering, yes, Naruto and I are going out" The class frozed. " ah! i forgot my homework." Naruto signed, and turn to the classed. The class looked hollow. ' you're gay!' ' are you insane, their many girls out there!' ' I never knew, you had such outrageous tastes!" Sasuke, ingored them and working, some student turn to Naruto ' what have you done to Sasuke!' 'snap out of it, he's to good for you' ' It's not true, It can't be~" Naruto gumbled, " shut up, i can't copy the homework!" which he took form Kiba.

It seem, like the whole school was talking about it. The girl locker room, the boy's bathroom, all hell even the teacher. It even made the school paper! People we're taking it really hard. Some tired to jump, some just cry, but many we're set out for revenged! all becasue of... " Naruto, are you, out of your mind?" Naruto looked up from his meal. " what are you talking about?" Kiba grabbed Naruto shirt. " you know damn well what I'm talking about, I don't know how, but you got Sasuke to go out with you. But i definitely think you should end it before something bad happen to you!" Naruto reversed it " what did you just say, and you call yourself a friend!" " I'm saying it because I'm worried about you, dummy" Kiba and Naruto, start to shake each other, when Sasuke came out of nowhere, " O.K. now- settle down. Naruto is a very sepcial person to me. So please be more kind to him." Naruto blushed a little. Sasuke grab Naruto hand." shall we have lunch together?" Naruto just nodded. They made there way outside, for they can have lunch under the big tree. "kinda hectic, right?" Naruto said, breaking the slience. Sasuke nodded. " I didn't think we would get so much attention." Sasuke signed. " I'm sorry you have to go through this," "N...No, I'm happens, i...it was nice what you said back there." "that's how I truly feel about you" Sasuke resurred. _ I'm so happy! Even the smallest things hey says seems to mean so much. So much it shine! _Naruto looked at Sasuke lunch." you did bring lunch. just bread!" Sasuke shake his head no, "well, it can't be helped. I don't like the school lunch and my parents are always so busy... I haven't brought lunch from home since elementary school." Naruto heart wrisped." I'll make you a lunch!" " you don't have to." Naruto shake his head no" no, I want to. beside your a growing boy. you need to eat nutritiously!" _ and this way we can eat lunch together, everyday!_ Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto, thanks so much. I'll be looking forward to it." And just like that Naruto was shot dead." oh, the bell ringed. Naruto we- Naruto are you o.k.?" even though, Sasuke send Naruto to cloud nine, not everyone see it the same way.

As the day went on, it seem to get worst. People threw water at him, at Gym, he was hit with thousand of dodgeball. Trip down the stairs. He even got a letter with razor blaze on it. Telling him to stay away from Sasuke. If that wasn't bad enought, there was a group of boys, who chase him around the school. "Sasuke," Sasuke was sitting by a window, when Sai walk in. " is it true that your going out with Naruto?" Sasuke just shot him a look " no, nevermind that, are you serious about Naruto?" The look turn into a smriked. " of course, if i wasn't, do you think I'll ask him out?" " it look like your just trying to piss me off." Sasuke give him, a serious look. "why, are you jealous, be a real man..." Sai snapped " you're saying that to me? After all you did to me?... you locked me up in a bathroom, when I got out it. it was late at night!" " not my faliure, you were too slow." " what!" Sasuke sighed. He was getting tried of this. " what's important is that Naruto o.k'ed it. isn't that the end of it?" Sasuke leaned in close to Sai face. "and also, let me warn you, don't go near Naruto from now on. Its get on my nerves. you got that?"

Naruto, been having a really crappy day. He had to fight off a bunch of guy's and a couple of girl's. But it wan"t for not, because Sasuke was waiting for him at the end of the day. "Naruto, I was waiting for you. I heard all about the group of people trying to fight you. I feel bad." Naruto zoom to Sasuke side. " don't be. those boy's just look scary, but they weren't" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "you're going to be fun" " what was that?" " I was just saying, tomorrow we have a day off. You want to go out for a date?"_ the prefect date- with Sasike!_" what nice weather?" " yeah, prefect for a date with you," Sasuke smiled. their eye's meet " Naruto, I'll really want to kiss you" Naruto blushed " I want to kiss you too."

"st~op! that's way to much for now, just wait until the real date." Naruto was blushing about his dream, when he was suspose to be doing his homework._ that's excally how the date going to go, I'm so happy, I might even die!_ The door open to the house. "Naruto~" "Iruka, you're here? I just have to tell you I-" Iruka, walk in fully and collapsed on the floor. "Iruka! what wrong, are you sick?" Naruto quickly tried to help him up. "Naruto... I... was just dumped..." _Again?_ Iruka was crying in Naruto arms."I'd tried really hard, I should just give up on the dating scene..." Naruto signed. " this is, what? You're second date." Iruka cry start to pat Iruka back. "clam down Iruka, you guy's were just no meant for each other... Some day you'll find the right person." Naruto lead Iruka to his room." now, I want you to take a bath and go to sleep." Iruka did as he was told._ poor Iruka, he keep getting his heart broken._ Before Naruto could do anything else. Their was a loud banging from the front door. " NARUTO,IRUKA~ Open the door!" Naruto grumbled. " Shut up, or I'll won"t open it!" He took in a big breathe and open the door, and in pop Kyuubi! **( author note: ShyGuy: i been waiting for this part!) **Kyuubi jump on Naruto, along with his band mates. " What's going on!" Naruto sniffled the air. " your drank again? what am i going to do with you?" the band gang around Naruto. " hey, is this you're little brother? what was his name" Sonbi asked. " it's Naruto right?" Ichibi add. Naruto stared." who are you guy's?" " um... we're Kyuubi band!" Naruto turn to Kyuubi " you're still in that Band? I thought that was over with," Kyuubi shaked his head no." Are you insane! do you know how much i went throught when you had a concert? I don't like getting groped by old prev's!" " what! I'd kick all those guy's ass, so you have nothing to worry about!" Naruto grumbled. " besided, if I want to do something, I'll do it... you're not the boss of me," The group cheer! shouting, ' we're going to drink all night!' " this isn't a bar!" Naruto shouted back. Iruka was awake by now. " what's going-" Iruka just so happen to walk in on, Kyuubi holding down Naruto trying to make him drink a beer. " Iruka! help." Iruka grumbled, knowing he not going back to sleep now. "what's wrong with him?" Kyuubi ask Naruto, let him go." he got dumped today." " again?" Kyuubi thought about it. " you know the best cure is alcohol!" Kyuubi shouted. " leave him alone!" " fine, then you drink it!" " go to hell!" it's going to be a long night.

The bird's chirp. It was sunny, and Naruto just woke up, under Iruka and Kyuubi sleeping bodies. _It's morning already?_ Naruto push off the sleeping bobies, walk through the sleeping band mates._ I have to escape from this hell hole._ He walk to the bathroom, to brush his teeth. When a pair of arms, came out and grab him." Na...Naruto, make me some soup..." Kyuubi asked. Then walk in his band mate, asking too. "I...I can't I have a date so... Let go of me!"

_Wait for me, Sasuke! I'm just late!_ Naruto was running full speed. But he finally made it. " Sasuke, are you here?" " hey you- I'm here." a voice from behind him said. There stood, Sasuke in all black, with his hair spike up. Naruto just look the man up and down. " who are you?" Sasuke face change in a growl. " Are you Blind?" Naruto step back, " ahahaha... I mean I'm a bit surprised. You look very Different today. What shall I say...um.. um.. you look prefect-" " Naruto! try explaining why you were 1 hour, 25 minutes and 58 second late." Sasuke glared at the small blond. "ah! that because..."_ how do i explain, that my stupid older brother, and his crazy-ass band mate, wouldn't let me leave! "_ There are many reasons why I-" "I hate people who don't keep their promises..." Sasuke lean in close to Naruto, who inreturn back up hitting a pole." This is the first time I've ever waited for someone for over an are you going to compensate me for the time you've wasted." Naruto was stunned. "so..sorry." " I'm not going to go through this again. Be careful next time." Sasuke warned. " al, alright." "I'm Hurgry, let's start this date." Naruto was afraid to follow._ what's going on, who is this guy! where the real Sasuke?_ " Hurry the fuck up, or I'll leave you!" Naruto ran to Sasuke._ what going on!_ - THE END!

**Bob: So, that was un inspected, right?**

**KittyCat: And if you want to read what happen on their date you're just going to have to review. **

**ShyGuy: Or, we'll end this story, and leave you guy's high and dye...**

**Bob: that's so mean ShyGuy!**

**ShyGuy: do you want reviews, or not? *KittyCat and Bob thought about it***

**KittyCat and Bob: Please review,**

**KittyCat: We don't care if it only one person, we just need 5 reviews, Or ShyGuy well stop us from writing... she crazy!**

**ShyGuy: I'd heard that! just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author(s) Note:**

**Bob: guess whose back! Me! Being gone for a month was awful. The doctor said I only had to be on bed rest for two to three week, but my boyfriend didn't want to take any changes, and then ShyGuy and KittyCat were grounded. Anyway I'm just glad to be back! ShyGuy and KittyCat aren't here due to hard grounding… but we manage to get together and were able to write something. (Only a three days left of their punishment)**

**: Just start the story, no one inserted in your random talking….**

**Bob: …o.k.**

**Warning: Bad ass language! Boy on boy and all crappies of Sasuke behave!**

**Disclaimer: Bob: I have brain danger, I'm not stupid. I don't own Naruto…yet**

* * *

><p>This is so wired! Naruto watch as Sasuke violently ate his food. Naruto took a hard look at this guy, he so call had a crush on, and he sat there in all black leather, with chain on with his hair spike in the back like a duck butt. "Hey waiter," Sasuke shouted trying to flag down the waiter. "We need a refill on the sauce. Do you're fucking job, and hurry up!" the waiter jump up, and rush too our table. Who the hell is this guy? Sasuke turn to Naruto, making Naruto jump. "Why aren't you eating?" because your scary! He picks up a small amount, and starts too nimble on it. Not taking his eyes off Sasuke, Sasuke frowned "Stop acting like a baby, and chow down!" He starts to shoved food in his mouth. He so scary! Sasuke smiled, "I like to watch you eat, you're cute when you do." "Really," Sasuke nodded, making Naruto smile, "people tell me I eat a lot," "you do, you eat like a starving orphan." Wait…what! Was that a compliment or an insolent? "Are you done eating?" "…umm" "good, then you can pay." With that Sasuke gotten up and left Naruto just sitting there. Naruto took one look at the check, and nearly fainted.<p>

A month, a month allowances- gone! Naruto walked out of the store, into a cloud of smoke. He starts to violently cough. He manages to stop coughing long effect to see Sasuke smoking a cigarette. He froze there, just stare at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "What does it look like, smoking" "I'll got that, but your under age." Again Sasuke rolled his eyes, but this time he put out his cigarette. He lifted his arms to stretch, showing off his nice abs. that when Naruto notice a belly ring. That's so hot. Sasuke caught Naruto stare, and smiled when he blushed.

Sasuke turn away from Naruto, and smiled evilly. "We're going to go and see that," Naruto give a confused look a look in the direction Sasuke was pointing. An exotic, bizarre, horror movie- rated R. No. No. No. No. "Come on" Sasuke grab Naruto hand, "I don't want too." Naruto was whimpering, and holding on to the light pole- very tightly. "Stop crying like a baby." Although Naruto had a good grip on the pole, Sasuke is much stronger.

So there they sit, in the movie theater. Naruto turn his head, left and right. I hope no one I know see me here. "Sit straight!" he'd stop abruptly, and faces forward. He's so demanding… Naruto turn to Sasuke. He just stared at him. He really is beautiful…a jerk, but a beautiful jerk.

Finally, the movie was over. What was left of Naruto was gone with that disgust movie. Sasuke seem unaffected by the whole thing. "That was a good movie," good! Are you crazy? What kind of man are you? I feel like throwing up. "What the hell is this?" Naruto turn to the direction Sasuke was looking, and notice that it has start to rain. Sasuke turn to Naruto, "Naruto…" "What? You want to make a run for it." "What? No, why would I'd run when I have you? Go and get me an umbrella." cold hearted bastard! Naruto nodded and took off in a sprint, for the nearest store. Why me!

When Naruto return with an umbrella in hand, He saw Sasuke on a phone-shouting at someone. "Find the bastard then, and take him out." What did he just say? "I'm only going to tell, you one more time, hunt him down and kill him." With that he ends his conversation. He snaps his head in Naruto direction, making Naruto jump. His eyes soften a little, but didn't change from the glared he had on. "I have your umbrella," he handed Sasuke the umbrella, and back up a little. Sasuke signed heavily, "look, I have to leave, this date is over." With that statement Sasuke turn and left with out another word. Soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto broke down and screamed. "Sasuke, who the hell are you!"

The next day, Naruto was hiding behind ever counter, hoping not to see Sasuke. When he finally did made it to class. Who else does he bumps into too when he walk into the classroom. "Naruto, I'd was just looking for you," Naruto back up a little, "oh, where you?" "Yes, I feel trouble about leaving you yesterday on our date. Did you get home safely?"

"Oh, you guys had a date yesterday" some kid asked. "Yes, we are." Sasuke looped his hand with Naruto. "Was it wonderful?" another student asked. "It was just a normal date, but it was wonderful because I was spending it with some I care about."

Naruto watch as the whole class swooned with every word Sasuke said. He was beyond pissed. He tight his hold on Sasuke hand. "Can we talk for a sec?" Naruto pulled Sasuke into an empty hall way.

"Alright, who are you ready." Sasuke just shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto blow up, "don't play dumb, you over absorb jackass!" Sasuke frowned, "clam down," Naruto was shocked by Sasuke burly hard, scary voice. "Why are you so surprise, I warn you who I'm really am," "when?" "So, your responsible for-"just then the bell rang, "that's the bell, goodbye boyfriend." And once again he left without another word. Naruto just stood there, again frozen.

What do he mean responsible? Responsible for what? He so confusing, it really piss me off. Naruto ball his hand into a fist. I'll need a plan…

* * *

><p><strong>Bob: sorry for the short chapter, hopeful the next one would be longer. I'm so glad I am able to type again, so free to do what I want!<strong>

**Choppy: not really, I'm going to be on your ass until the next chapter out!**

**Bob: crap, I forgot about you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note(s): Bob: howdy! I such an idot this a new members of our group… man their lot of us, Choppy and John. here they are!**

**John: … hello**

**Choppy: hi!**

**ShyGuy: what a speech!**

**KittCat: If you'll like to know more just check the profile,. let's begin!**

**Warning: bad fucking language, boy on boy (hopefully, but problem won't) kind of short chapter – sorry guys. Un-beta as always… (Looking for beta, if anyone interested!)**

**Declaimer: Bob: Own Naruto! I don't even own the computer I'm using…T^T**

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto turn to Kiba, and throw another paper wad at him. Kiba Once again catches the ball and throwing it back at him. They were currently sitting at Naruto house, planning there <em>'revenge'<em> on Sasuke, which Kiba wasn't believe. "Dude I'm just saying, it doesn't seem true. I mean the great and prefect Sasuke. A spoiled brat! Come on Nar, no one going to believe you."

Naruto just growls at him, dammit he knew it was true, god he barely believe it himself. How did his godly crush turn into such a Teme? "Why me, what did I ever do?" Naruto slam back onto the bed. "I hate my life."

Naruto when to school early too get a start on his plan. After pulling an all-nighter he was able to come up with a prefect plan to destroy Sasuke, which could had been used on study, but were the fun in that?

**Plan 1- Show everyone that Sasuke a true bastard, and I was right the whole time eh, half the time**.

Naruto sat in class, waiting. Every now and then, he can't help but laugh. He plan was prefect. All He had to do was barrowed Sasuke phone and make a quick call to that dude Sasuke was yelling at. Show everyone he a jerk and is exposed.

Soon Sasuke showed up with a mountain of fan girls following him… prefect. "Sasuke, Can I borrow your phone?" Sasuke give him a sketched look before reaching in his pocket for his phone. "Thanks" Naruto high tail it out of there. _Now, all I have to do is call that number Sasuke he was talking to the other day, and I'm free_!

But before he can even get start, a teacher comes and takes his phone. "Naruto, you know the rules no cell phone. I return it back to you at the end of the year." "But teacher, that's not mine-"The held up his hand silencing Naruto. "I don't care Naruto." And the man walks away without a single word. Naruto unwilling made his way back to class, where he was intently greeted with Sasuke. "Where's my phone?" Naruto eyes drop straight to the floor. "See what had happen was a teacher kind of took it." He slowly back away from Sasuke with every word. Sasuke face was a hard glare then like a snip he smirked, "its fine Naruto I'll get it back myself." Naruto let out a huge sign. _O.k. that plan was a busted, now on to plan two._

**Plan 2- to hell with phones, Belly ring is where it's at! **

This plan can't fail this is simple all Naruto had to do was lift Sasuke shirt, how hard can that be?

_If I was able to lifted Sasuke shirt then everyone would see his belly ring and think he's a bad boy, and goodbye prefect Sasuke._

Naruto wait in the side lines waiting for the prefect moment to get Sasuke, But any time he would get close to him so one else would intervened.

_Damn it I can't get close to the guy! This is hard and I need help._

That's when he had the prefect idea, Karin! _That freak would be prefect. That girl wants Sasuke attention so much it hurts. One time she threatens to jump off the school if he didn't kiss her… well to make a long story short, she alive isn't she._

Finding Karin wasn't hard she was in the usual spot, the library. Once Naruto enter the building he regrets it the library was an unholy place. The build seem unnatural cold, but he was on a mission, a mission damn it!

He found Karin, in the back of the library working on some kind of scrap book. "Karin, how are you?" she didn't look up she continue her work. "Umm, so I sure you hear that Sasuke and I are going out and" Karin abruptly stood up. "Excuse me Uzumaki, I don't believe I hear you right." Naruto didn't know if he wanted to continue those scissor were dangerous close. "Um, I said that Sasuke and I are dating…" he backs himself into a wall leave himself for no escape. Karin face look as if it broke in half. "You're lying." Naruto shake his head no. "Actually I'm not its true." Karin rise the scissor "BUT! That's why I'm here I don't want to date Sasuke." Karin lower her weapon "What, why?" Naruto let out a huge sign,_ holy crap this bitch is really crazy, and I need an idea quick! _"That's because um Sasuke too prefect! Yes he too much man for me." "Of course he too prefect for you." _Bitch! If he too prefect for me then why did he pick me! _

"Of course Karin, That's why I'm here, Sasuke talks so highly of you that I knew he really wants you." Karin faces light up "really!" Naruto nodded his head yes. _I kind of feel bad._ "Hey Karin would you mine meet me after school."

Naruto and Karin left together sense lunch was almost over. On their way back they run into Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke," Karin was in front of Sasuke before Naruto even had time to react. "Karin, may I ask why you're with Naruto?" it wasn't hard to tell that Sasuke had a difficult time with Karin, but wouldn't you if a girl force you to kiss her or she kills herself?

Sasuke didn't wait for a replied before he grab Naruto hand, and high tail it out of there. "Um, see you after school Karin!" Naruto shouted Sasuke faces turn into a scowl. Once he and Naruto was a good distance away from Karin Sasuke released Naruto arm. "Leave." Was all Sasuke said before leaving himself, it was safe to say Naruto was confused.

At the end of the day Karin wait patiently of Naruto to show up, but instead Sasuke did. "Karin may I have a word." Karin nodded, and they walk away. Around the same time Naruto showed up, see that Sasuke walk away with Karin he decide to follow them.

"Karin, may I ask why were you talking to Naruto earlier?" Karin was a little off guard by the question. "Well, I and he were talking about-"

"I don't like it." Sasuke face was dark, "you know what Karin you're a real pain. Go on, and on about how prefects you are for me, but you have no idea how much I hate you." Karin face was differently broken. "What! You don't mea-""oh, but I do. That kiss we share meant nothing to mean nothing. It was business, really. I couldn't have my record with a bluish. You death would have a wrong appendence about me, how would I look if some random girl killed herself because I wouldn't kiss her. I'll look heartless."

Karin looked as if, like she couldn't form words. "Random girl," she spoke softly, looking down.

Sasuke simply nods, and turns his head away for the red hair woman, and on a different head turning disparity hidden, but forgot his bright blond hair.

Sasuke smirked, known in fact that Naruto been listening. "Karin," Sasuke started. "If I see you with Naruto again, I won't hesitate to end you, business and lively." And with that he leaves.

Now Naruto was definitely scared now. _Holy crap! Is this guy serous? Who the hell is he really!_ "O.k. that plan was a back fired." "Which plan was that?" _crap basket_s!

Naruto took off without a second thought; headed in whatever direction his would feet move. Sasuke had to ament that his new 'boyfriend' was differently fun. He took after him, but Naruto had a good 20 second lead.

Naruto was running faster than he ever ran before, scary out of his mind. His speed was quickly deflating, and he had nowhere to run to left. Before he could think of any other place he was grabbed (not so gently) and threw against the wall.

"Caught you," Naruto was trap between Sasuke arms. "Now don't be a bad boyfriend." Sasuke breath came out heavily. "What the hell Sasuke? Who the hell are you really? You think I'm not going to tell people who you really are." Sasuke had a cocky smirk gracing his face. "And who am I really?"

"A spoiled brat pretty boy." Sasuke smirk defatted. "Spoiled, you say. Naruto I'm trying to be nice her-" "Nice! You call breaking a girl spirited nice. You're down right cruel!" "Yes I am."

Naruto was took a back. He wasn't expecting he agreed with him. "Oh, I'm very cruel. I could be a monster really." An evil grin came to Sasuke face. "But you see my friends, the one you hear me talking to, are demons." He not so gently grabbed Naruto face, and pulling it closer to his. "You make me angry and they will end your life no question asked, get it." Sasuke slam Naruto against the wall, cringing with the pain and falling to the ground. "Now Naruto are you going to be a good little boyfriend, and do as I say." Naruto didn't answer he didn't have to. His respond was clear.

Naruto struggled and got up, smiling a little "Just one question."

"Ask away." Sasuke frowned._ He's not scary?_

"Why me, you have millions of fan girls, boys, Not to mention the teachers… why me?"

"hn." Was Sasuke only responded, He slow approaching Naruto backing him back against the wall again. "What does it matter? You got your prefect boyfriend." He pulls Naruto cheek and slammed their lips together for a quick hot kissed, leaving without another word to be spoken.

Naruto stood there. Thinking just what the hell just happen? All he knew now that thing can only get worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Bob: Epic ending! This is where the really fun starts!<strong>

**ShyGuy: hey aren't you supposed to be studying.**

**Bob: I am studying… the find art of Yaoi!**

**KittyCat: John, going to be pissed…**

**Bob: to hell with John!**

**John: what was that!**

**Bob: um... I love to study!**

**John: That's what I thought. review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bob: hey!... What can i say, were- mostly me are bad writer, there have been so may things that stop from even looking at the story, BUT! i wrote this in the morning so it suck short but at less it something right?... you guys still hate me T.T**

**Warning: ummm! cussing!**

**Disclamer: Naruto! what's a Naruto? its not a pokemon so i don't know**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood proudly in front of the mirror checking his appearance; 'perfect' He wanted to state. As he fix his tie before standing back and admiring his look, people always say he was drop dead gorgeous with a tie, god did he know it.<p>

He fixed minor things about his outfit such as, a wrinkles and picking of lint the little things that annoyed him. Speaking of things that annoyed him, Naruto popped into his head.

A soft evil smirk came across his face 'that poor dumb, dope. He brought this upon himself, he want Sasuke, so he was going to get Sasuke… all of him, the good, and the bad, and all so the devilish side.'

There was a knock at the door, broke him from his thoughts, he grumbled a "come in". The maid shyly came in with her head bent down low, showing her respect, she better.

"Excuse me, young master." She mumbled not holding his glaze.

"W-well u-um y-young master-"Sasuke couldn't stand it for much longer, "Get to the damn point, you old hag!"

"Your parents request to see you," the maid said, quickly getting out the room, no one wanted to come close to Sasuke when he throws a temper tantrum.

Sasuke body froze in place, those thing he called parents have requested him, now of course he was going to make them wait. He quickly unfixes his hair, and ruffled his clothing. What a waste. But he couldn't show his parents that he look forward to school. Yes Sasuke was a hard one to understand.

When Sasuke thought he look 'good' enough to show his parents, he wondered into the dining room. Knowing that his parents would be waiting for him.

"Sasuke dear," his mother started, jumping out of her seat. His father said nothing. "Hn." Sasuke stated. He heard a soft growl come from his father mouth, like he gave a fuck. "Well, Sasuke, um- well you see-"his mother stumbled out. "Itachi has return," Sasuke father said without a care. "Sasuke, now before you get upset, their something-"his mother was cut off again but this time by Sasuke. "NO! He fucking supposed to be gone!" "Watch your mouth, young man" his mother warned.

"Fuck you!" there was a sharp sound of skin hitting skin, Fagaku stood there in all his glory. "Watch Your Mouth…" he growled. Sasuke quickly left the room, not look either one of them in their face.

Mikoto and Fagaku stood there, face down cased, "we're terrible parents," Mikoto mumbled.

Sasuke angrily walk back to his room, stomping, cursing, banging as much as he can. He made it back to his room slamming the door, and all out having a bitch fit. _He not supposed to come back! I can't live in his shadow again, fuck him! _Sasuke looked at his self again in the mirror. 'Prefect', what's prefect about being second best to the real prefect child. He couldn't stand his face anymore, he hated being second best.

Someone has to pay for this. Someone had to. Just then a image of a certain blond pop in his head, he knew who have to pay for this.

He fixes everything that he messed up about his self. Not caring about the time, if he late 'so what'. He had more important things to do.

* * *

><p><strong>BoB: so, i want to write something for Sasuke, i pretty sure you all hate him in this, i can't really blame you, i going to try and have the seventh chapter out by the end of this end of this weekend. hopefully it gets down, i have nothing better to do...<strong>

_**,**_


End file.
